hermanos despues de la muerte
by juanpx12
Summary: Allan Ferns vive feliz con sus padres y su hermana menor, pero que pasara cuando descubra que tiene un hermano que fue asesinado en cierta pizzeria. Primer fic por favor comprension.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están, bueno quiero decir que gracias por pasarte por mi fic, el cual es el primero asi que agradecería mucho sus reviews y consejos. Sin mas empecemos.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **Capitulo 1: Descubrimiento.**_

En una casa que se encuentra a las afueras de una ciudad, un niño de no mas de 11 años, de tez blanca con el pelo negro y ojos celestes, se encontraba recostado en su cama. Su nombre Allan Ferns.

 **(Narra Allan)**

Estaba en mi cama pensando en que podría hacer ya que mama había salido; jugar con Emily, no ya que no sabe otros juegos que no se trate de maquillarme o vestirme con lo que encuentre, con papa, no puedo ya que últimamente ha estado encerrado en su cuarto de trabajo, normalmente solo estaba unas horas pero ahora pasa mucho más tiempo ahí dentro. Me gustaría saber en que trabaja tanto.

Había decidido cerrar los ojos y dormirme cuando en eso sono el timbre de la puerta de la sala, a lo que yo me levante para ver si era mama, en cambio estaba un hombre, lo cual me dio una desilucion.

-disculpa niño pero se encuentra el señor Nathan Ferns-entonces esta buscando a mi papa.

Allan: emmm si un momento-dije mientras cerraba para ir a buscarle.

Fui a donde estaba el cuarto de trabajo y ya ahí llame a la puerta.

Allan: papa te buscan-dije tocando la puerta- papa te buscan-volvi a decir con mas fuerza.

Con el segundo llamado se asomo mi papa, un hombre medianamente robusto de piel trigueña con ojos negros y pelicafe.

Nathan: que sucede hijo?-pregunto suavemente.

Allan: esto… alguien quiere hablar contigo y te espera en la puerta.

En eso papa salió para dirigirse a la puerta dicha, pero dejo la puerta del cuarto a medio cerrar, pero cuando ya iba a entrar mi papa me vio.

Nathan: Allan no quiero que entres vale- yo solo asentí decepcionado, en verdad quería saber que tanto hace ahí, luego lo mire irse.

Cuando se fue me quede donde estaba ya que sentía una gran tentación por entrar pero no quería desobedecer a mi padre. Al final el se empezó a tardar y yo, sin poder aguantar mas entre.

Con solo una mirada me pareció extraño ese lugar ya que la mayoría de las paredes estaban cubiertas de periódicos antiguos por el color que tenían, y mas obviamente por la fecha, me acerque a uno de ellos en el cual ponía de titulo:

" _Una broma termino con un niño mordido por un animatronico"_

Ese titulo me sorprendió y confundió, y el año decía 1983. El siguiente no tenia fecha y decía:

" _Niño asesinado al frente del restaurante Fredbear Family Dinner"_

Y abajo en la nota ponía:

" _el niño de nombre Brad Ferns fue asesinado por cuchillo al frente de este local, se desconoce la identidad del atacante"_

"Ferns" ese es mi apellido, me pregunto si habrá sido pariente mio; pase a otro que tenia de fecha 1987:

" _joven ha sido mordido por un animatronico en el restaurante Freddy Fazbear Pizza"_

Eso era lo que ponía de titulo, mas abajo del mismo decía:

" _cinco niños han sido secuestrados han sido desaparecido en el mismo lugar"_

Okey aquí ya estaba con cara de O_O, "¿Qué hace papa reuniendo todo esto?" pensé. En eso pase a otro periódico, pero este ponía de fecha 1993:

" _Freddy Fazbear pizza cierra sus puertas"_

" _El local Freddy Fazbear pizza ha cerrado hoy sus puertas, debido a problemas de higiene en los animatronicos; este local habia arrastrado mala fama desde el 87 o que hacia que le estuviera llendo mal, y si a esto le sumamos los rumores de asesinatos a guardias nocturnos, este local tenia suerte de estar abierto"_

El resto de periódicos hablaba de los mismos temas, me sorprendia mucho pa estuviera coleccionando todo esto. En eso me fije en un libro que había en una mesa, asi que fui a donde estab ya lo abri. Adentro había papeles y mapas y al verlos parecía que estuviera buscando a alguien; mientras los veía cayo una foto del libro al asi que la recogi para verla. En la foto estaba mi papa pero no estaba solo, a su lado habia un niño que debía tene años menos que yo, tenia el pelo negro, tez blanca, y ojos oscuros, me quede viendo al niño ya que se parecía bastante a mí-definitivamente le voy a hacer preguntas a papa-me dije para mi mismo.

Y en ese momento oi que abrían la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Allan?

 **Muy bien y que tal, me va bien o destruyo mi compu. Espero que me dejen sus reviews con consejos para esto. Y sin mas que decir chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueno pues lo unico que puedo decir es que gracias a los que hayan leído este fic, y que vamos con el capitulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Fnaf no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **Capitulo 2: Secretos**_

 **(Narra Allan)**

-¿Qué haces aquí Allan-oí a mis espaldas.

Me gire para ver en frente mia, en el marco de la puerta, estaba mi madre observándome y al mismo tiempo al cuarto. Su nombre, Sam, de mediana altura con cabello castaño y ojos cafes.

Allan: esto… pues yo solo vi la puerta abierta-dije mirando al suelo.

Sam: ¡ven aquí ahora mismo!- respondió molesta.

Yo únicamente obedeci y cuando ya había salido del cuarto, ella cerro la puerta.

Sam: ¿por qué entraste? Sabes bien que no puedes entrar-dijo sonando comprensiva.

Allan: ya dije que la puerta estaba abierta y tenia curiosidad, además-levante la mirada-¡Quiero saber que es lo que papa hace ahí dentro con esos papeles y a quien busca!-dije mientras recordaba lo que había visto.

Sam: ¡ALLAN!-grito enojada, en ese momento me di cuenta de le había levantado la voz, asi que agache la cabeza apenado-allan, lo siento pero no podemos decirte eso, tal aun no- diciéndolo de forma tranquila y agachándose hasta ponerse a mi altura..

Allan: Pe-pero…-en eso me puso el dedo en los labios.

Sam: nada de peros ya te dije que no, ¿ok?-hablándome en tono comprensivo y retirando el dedo.

Allan: vale-dije en forma derrotada-pero por lo menos dime quien es el-mostrandole la foto que había encontrado mientras señalaba al niño que aparecia a la par de papa.

Sam: ¿Dónde encontraste esto?- decía mientras agarraba la foto y abria los ojos como platos.

Allan: Mientras buscaba se cayo de un libro-explique. Pero en eso vi a mama y esta estaba con una expresión triste y los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas- ¿Mama que te pasa?

Sam: N-no es nada-mientras se restregaba los ojos-el es alguien especial, solo eso-me aseguro.

Me quede extrañado ante comportamiento, y en ese momento apareció alguien mas en el pasillo.

-Allan.

Al girar vi que era mi hermanita Emily de 5 años, pelo rubio y ojicafe.

Emily: Allan, Allan podemos jugar, por favor, por favor-hablando como siempre de manera rápida.

Allan: pues…-la verdad no estaba interesado en jugar con ella.

Sam: claro que si lo hara-respondio por mi.

Emily: Siiii-mientras daba saltitos.

Allan: Pero- iba a quejarme pero en eso mama me lanza una de esas miradas que me daban escalofríos **(N/A: creo que todos conocemos una mirada mas o menos parecida)** \- o-ok lo h-hare.

Emily: siii, vamos Allan-decia mientras me tomaba del brazo llevándome a su cuarto.

Al llegar ahí me quede petrificado al ver una silla en frente de un espejo con maquillaje. Al ver eso di unos pasos para atrás, pero cuando voltee vi a mama que aun me tenia esa mirada, y aunque no me guste el juego de Emily, le tengo miedo a mama cuando esta enojada. Asi que derrotado entre al cuarto.

 **(30 Minutos Despues)**

Allan: auch-me queje ya que me había picado el ojo con un dedo mientras me quitaba todo el "arte" que me había hecho mi hermana. Luego de unos minutos me logre limpiar la cara, pero lo que me pareció raro fue que mama y papa siempre me tomaban una foto en in-fraganti cada vez que me pasa esto pero esta vez no

se habían aparecido. Camine por la casa hasta que escuche unas voces asi que las segui y venían del "cuarto de trabajo" asi que me pegue el oído a la puerta para escuchar y oi a mis padres.

Sam: ya te he dicho que dejes esto.

Nathan: y yo que no lo voy a hacer.

Por el tono de voz parecían estar discutiendo.

Sam: pero esta vez Allan casi se da cuenta, no quiero que el lo sepa.

Nathan: pero no puedo esta vez estoy muy cerca.

"¿De que están hablando? ¿Qué me ocultan?" Me preguntaba.

Sam: por favor para ya y olvidate de esto.

Nathan: ¿Qué lo olvide?-oi un golpe en una mesa-que lo olvide, como quieres que los olvide sabes bien lo que ese hombre hizo y quieres que lo olvide.

En estos momentos estaba asustado, nunca antes había oído a papa enojado. En eso casi me caigo por que abrieron la puerta del cuarto y cuando levante la vista vi que era papa y no estaba muy feliz.

Nathan: ¿Qué hacias Allan?-me pregunto.

Allan: y-y-yo-estaba muy nervioso y asustado.

Nathan: ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-me ordeno. A lo cual lo único que hice fue obedecer e ir corriendo a mi cuarto.

 **(un dia después)**

Estaba en el patio juagando con una bola junto a Emily mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que patee la bola adentro de la casa.

Emily: voy por ella-dijo al ver eso.

Yo me quede viendo como se iba cuando en eso siento que me tocan el hombro y al fijarme vi a papa.

Nathan: hola hijo-me saludo.

Allan: hola papa-le respondi.

Nathan: escucha quiero disculparme por gritarte ayer y por comportarme asi-me decía con la cabeza gacha.

Allan: n-no importa-le dije a lo que se sorprendió- después de todo eres mi papa y te quiero-estaba feliz de que se hubiera tranquilizado.

Nathan: Allan-me cogio en sus brazos-yo también te quiero, y además mira tal vez mas tarde te cuente algo de lo que hago.

Allan: en serio-dije entusiasmado ya que eso me tenia muy intrigado.

Nathan: si pero ahora tengo que salir un rato.

Allan: a donde vas.

Nathan: voy a hablar con alguien tranquilo volveré en la tarde-concluyo para luego dejarme en el suelo.

En eso regreso Emily con la pelota ya al darme la vuelta solo lo vi irse.

Habíamos estado bastante tiempo jugando y ahora habíamos entrado a la casa, mientras veía la T.V con Emily. Y en ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono ante lo cual fue mama a atenderlo.

Sam: hola… si… con ella habla… que paso…QUE…-en ese momento dejo caer el teléfono mientras se desplomaba en una silla, cuando me acerque a ella vi que estaba llorando y por su cara se derramaban lagrimas.

 **Hola como están.**

 **No dire mucho aparte de que espero que me dejen sus consejos en sus reviews asi que sin mas.**

 **Chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos aquellos que lean mi fic, les agradezco por hacerlo, y solo quería decir que no podido actualizar debido a que he tenido exámenes y bueno, ya saben que significa, ah y que al final estarán la descripciónes de unos personajes nuevos; sin mas empecemos.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Capitulo 3: Empezando…**

 **(Narra Allan)**

" _estaba corriendo por un pasillo, sin saber a dónde iba solo corría. Al final diviso una puerta a la cual logro llegar y abrirla, después de eso me encontré en lo que parecía un salón bastante grande y además había gran cantidad de gente y por el ambiente parecía haber una fiesta; pero mi atención se centro en unos robots que estaban en un escenario al parecer cantando: un oso naranja, un conejo/a?celeste y una gallina amarilla, estos tenían puntos rojos en las mejillas, lo que les daba un aspecto entre tierno… y algo afeminado. Empeze a caminar alrededor y vi otros robots: una zorra blanca que estaba destrozada y los niños estaban desarmandola y armándola, un niño de camisa de colores que estaba repartiendo globos y, por su forma, una marioneta bastante alta con una mascara blanca que tenia unas franjas moradas desde los ojos hasta una sonrisa y como los demás unos puntos rojos en las mejillas, este ultimo robot me llamo la atención porque parecía comportarse muy "humanamente" con los niños._

 _-hola niños como están-logre escuchar entre la multitud._

 _Al buscar vi a un oso dorado que estaba hablando con 5 niños; pero la voz que escuche era muy humana. En eso sono un grito y al girarme vi que la zorra que estaba desarmada, ahora estaba mordiendo a un hombre en la cabeza y el suelo se estaba llenando de sangre, mientras la gente se alejaba vi al oso llendose por un pasillo con los niños siguiéndole"_

-¡Allan Ferns!-escuche.

Allan: ¡Espera!-grite mientras levantaba la mano al frente.

Acto seguido empece a escuchar risas, y al ver alrededor comprobé que estaba en el salón de clases; al parecer me había quedado dormido en media clase. "todo fue solo un sueño" pensé.

Profesor: ¿Qué espere que?-me pregunto.

Allan: nada olvídelo, ¿que era lo que decía?-cambie de tema.

Profesor: bien, como les estaba diciendo, en un mes será la graduación y que por varios motivos este mes lo tendrán libre asi que los espero ahí; y además personalmente les recomiendo que busquen algún trabajo para poder pagar su carrera universitaria. Pueden retirarse.

Mientras caminaba por el colegio iba pensando en ese extraño sueño, esos robots me resultaban familiares por alguna razón.

-hey Ferns-me gritaron.

Al voltear vi al molesto de Bruno, se la pasa jodiendome siempre que puede pero yo poco puedo hacer ya que siempre esta con sus "amigos".

Allan: Hola-dije fríamente para seguir mi camino.

Bruno: oye,oye, te yas a ir asi sin despedirte de nosotros.

Allan: wow no sabia que eramos tan buenos amigos-dije sarcástico.

Bruno: oh vamos; y que piensas hacer en este mes quedarte en casa en las faldas de tu mama.

Allan: ja ja ja-algunas veces me pregunto como lo dejaron entrar al colegio-muy gracioso, pues para que sepas tal vez encuentre algún trabajo.

Bruno: en serio y no crees que tu mama se va sentir sola sin ningún "hombre" en la casa.

Allan: pues prefiero no tener padre a tener uno como el tuyo-le dije ya harto, en especial por la indirecta, al escuchar eso su rostro se puso serio y mostraba enojo.

Bruno: no hables de mi padre-dijo acercandose

Allan: y tu no hables del mio-imitandole hasta quedar cara a cara, ya que somos la misma altura.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-interrumpio una tercera voz.

Agradeci al cielo de que justamente hubiera aparecido un profesor.

Allan: nada-me apresure a decir para luego irme y salir del instituto.

Después de todo ya han pasado 7 años desde que mi padre fue… eso nunca saldrá de mi cabeza. Después de eso mama, Emily y yo nos vinimos a vivir a esta ciudad, aqui aun con dificultades he continuado con mis estudios, mi vida estaría bien sino fuera por ese tonto de Bruno, ya que se aprovecha de ese incidente y lo peor es que no se puede hacer mucho porque su padre bla, bla, bla, importante bla. Algunas veces me gustaría que mama estuviera aquí, pero ella ha tenido que hacer mucho trabajo desde entonces y casi no la veo ni hablo, por lo cual la relación entre ella y yo no esta muy bien, prácticamente que con la única persona que hablo es con Emily.

Allan: Mierda-dije de repente y empeze a correr.

Con la pelea se me olvido que tenia que ir y recoger a Emily en la escuela. Ella ya tiene 12 años y va a terminar la escuela, pero lo que me preocupa es que el hermano de bruno también esta en la escuela y sigue muy bien los pasos de su hermano.

 **(Narra Emily)**

Estaba en la entrada de la escuela esperando a Allan, pero el se estaba tardando.

-hola Emily ¿Qué haces?-escuhe

Al girar vi a mi amigo Alex, el siempre ha sido bueno conmigo desde que lo conoci.

Emily: hola alex, estoy aquí esperando a mi hermano.

Alex: bueno pues ya somos dos- dijo y después de eso hubo un silencio

-oww que pareja hacen-burlonamente.

Y ahí estaba Ben, con una año mas que mi, ese niño casi nunca me deja en paz.

Emily: vete de aquí-le dije.

Ben: y si no quiero

Alex: p-pues yo…-tratando de defenderme?

Ben: tu cállate-le grito- ahora que era lo que hablábamos-decia mientras se me acercaba.

-tienes 5 segundo exactos para alejarte de ella-interrumpio.

Al voltear vi a Allan parado a unos metros mios y no se veía muy feliz.

Emily: Allan-corri hacia el.

Pero el solo veía enojado a Ben el cual retrocedia.

-Ben donde estas-escuche.

El mecionado solo sonrio y miro para atrás, ahí venia quien debía ser su hermano ya que siempre lo venia a buscar.

Ben: al fin llegas bruno-ahora se su nombre.

Bruno: jeje, tuve unos problemas en el camino, pero por lo que veo ellos me han seguido-mirando a mi hermano.

En eso Allan levanto su mano haciéndoles un extraño gesto con el dedo del medio. Al parecer eso lo enojo ya que empezó a caminar hacia nosotros.

Bruno: ahora si veras

-podrian dejar de pelear chicos.

Volvimos a ver quien era y se trataba de una muchacha.

Bruno: solo porque me lo pide usted señorita-dijo coquetamente para luego retirarse.

Después de eso Allan pareció tranquilizarse.

Allan: muchas gracias em…

-Karla, llamame Karla.

Allan: ok, muchas gracias Karla.

Karla: no hay de que, Alex hora de irnos.

Era cierto Alex aun seguía aquí, pero había quedado o paralizado o asustado.

Alex: a-ahí voy hermana-si se me olvidaba que eran hermanos también.

Karla: vamos apurate, adiós-se despidió mientras se iba.

En eso volvi a ver a mi hermano el cual no dejaba de ver a Karla con una extraña expresión.

Emily: esto, Allan ¿nos podemos ir?-cuando le hable pareciera que se sorprendió.

Allan: ehhh, si vámonos-dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano.

Después de caminar un rato llegamos a casa, y ahí la sorpresa fue que hay estaba mama.

Emily: ¡mama!-dije feliz abrazandola ya que algunas veces no las veía.

Sam: hola cariño ¿cómo te fue?

Emily: bien-respondi, en eso ella subió la mirada viendo a Allan.

Sam: hola Allan ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Allan: lo normal-respondio secamente.

Después de eso fue a la mesa y empezó a leer un periódico que había ahí, últimamente Allan y mama casi no hablan me gustaría saber si pasa algo. En eso recordé algo.

Emily: mama.

Sam: si-mirandome.

Emily: ¿puede hacerte una pregunta?

Sam: claro que si.

Emily: ¿Qué significa este gesto?-decia mientras imitaba lo que hizo le Allan en la escuela al otro chico.

Sam: ¿d-donde viste esto?-pregunto.

Emily: Allan lo hizo-dije pero antes de que siguiera hablando ella se paro con una cara me dio miedo.

Sam: ¡ALLAN!-grito y giro a ver donde estaba sentado, pero ya no estaba ahí-¡ALLAN FERNS! ¡ven para aca!-exclamaba.

Yo en cambio estaba ahí quieta sin entender que estaba pasando. Pero aun asi, mientras estoy con mi familia soy feliz.

 **(Narra Allan)**

Luego de sobrevivir a la regañada de mama volvi a lo que estaba, buscar un trabajo. Me estuve un rato pasando paginas sin encontrar alguno que me llamara la atención y que pagaran algo, pero seguía sin resultado, hasta que …

Allan: mmmmh-dije al detener la vista en un anuncio-podria intentarlo.

Me apunte la dirección y después fui a la puerta para irme.

Allan: voy a salir ya regreso-dije para que no se pusieran a llamar a la policía.

Luego de perderme varias veces, preguntar otras tantas, logre llegar al lugar.

Allan: ok, aquí vamos-me dije a mi mismo antes de entrar.

 **Hola que les pareció, buenocomo dije al principio aquí están las descripciones.**

 **-Bruno: alto, pelirojo, ojos negros, con algunos musculos y de tez morena.**

 **-Ben: pelinegro, ojos cafes y de piel blanca.**

 **-Alex: pelicafe, piel negra y ojos azules.**

 **-Karla: de mediana estatura, pelinegra, piel trigueña y ojos verdes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre puede dejar review abajo ya que soy nuevo en esto y cualquier consejo o critica me viene bien.**

 **Sin mas me despido.**

 **Chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que tal, si estas leyendo esto es que te gusta la tontería que sale de mi cabeza y te agradezco mucho solo quería decir eso asi que sin mas empecemos.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Capitulo 4: amistades y retos.**

 **(Narra Allan)**

-Allan-oi que me llamaban.

-Allan-volvieron a decir al no responder.

Espere la tercera llamada pero en su lugar sentí que se me tiraron encima.

Allan: pero que…-en eso me fije que se trataba de Emily-¿no se te ocurrió otra forma?-le dije

Emily: no-me respondió riendo.

Allan: en fin, ¿Qué hora es?-pregunte.

Emilly: las 8:30am.

Allan: ¡8:30!-repeti alarmado y de un salto de me baje de la cama y me empece a cambiar de ropa, después sali por el pasillo aun poniéndome un zapato-voy a llegar tarde.

Sam: por eso te mande a despertar-dijo graciosa-aquí esta tu desayuno.

Pero antes de que me lo dijera ya me había lanzado sobre el.

Sam: y bueno de que se trata ese trabajo.

Allan: ya te lo dije es solo ser mesero en un café-le explique mientras lavaba ya el plato.

Sam: bueno, espero que te vaya bien; y cuidado si haces alguna "amiga"-dijo riendo.

Al escuchar eso me atragante con un vaso de agua que estaba tomando en ese momento, luego de toser por un rato me dirigi a la puerta.

Allan: ya me voy-dije antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi.

Empece a recorrer el mismo camino del dia anterior mientras pensaba en porque a mama le dio por decir eso, aun estaba en mis pensamientos cuando siento un golpe en mi cabeza.

Allan: ¿pero que…-mientras me agarraba la cabeza vi un ladrillo en el suelo.

-lo siento mucho-me dijo alguien arriba mio.

Me fije y vi que estaba al lado de lo que parecía una especie de local. En eso me fije arriba mio y vi a un hombre bajando del techo por una escalera.

-perdoneme, no era mi intención-dijo al bajar.

Allan: no importa, solo tenga mas cuidado-le dije ya que estaba apurado y empece a irme, pero luego me entro la curiosidad-una pregunta ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, de momento solo estamos limpiando y arreglando este lugar. Pero cuando no lluevan ladrillos, puedes venir a Freddy Fazbear Pizza-respondio.

Allan: jeje, bueno lo tendre en cuenta adiós.

"Freddy Fazbear Pizza" esas palabras se me hacían familiares de alguna forma. Deje a un lado mis pensamientos cuando llegue al café, luego de recibir una pequeña regañada de parte del jefe me fui a los baños a poner el uniforme de mesero, al salir vi al jefe hablando con hombre de pelo castaño, tez blanca y ojos azules.

Jefe: Allan, ven aquí-me dijo a lo cual yo obedeci.

Jefe: bien como te decía este es el nuevo asi que enseñale lo se debe y adiós-dijo antes de irse.

Me quede mirando un momento al hombre dudando en hablarle o no.

Allan: esto… h-hola soy Allan Ferns-extendiéndole la mano.

-Mike, Mike Schmidt-estrechandola-entonces este es tu primer trabajo.

Allan: si, como lo supo-le dije riendo.

Mike: estas nervioso, llegaste algo tarde y experiencia propia-dijo firmemente-bueno dejemos la charla para después que ya vamos a abrir.

Allan: vamos ni que fuera tan difícil.

 **(4 dias después)**

Allan: agh, estoy hecho polvo-mientras me tronaba la espalda al terminar otro dia de trabajo, y ahora caminaba a casa.

Mike: "vamos ni que fuera tan difícil" no fue lo que dijiste-mi dijo riendo ya que estaba a mi lado.

Allan: y tu sabes que es mi primer trabajo ni que pudiera acostumbrarme tan rápido-le respondi.

Mike: Pues en mi primer trabajo me tuve que adaptar rápido o sino… hubiera muerto-diciendo lo ultimo vagamente

Allan: queee-lo volvi a ver.

Mike: nada, era broma, olvidalo-se apresuro a decir

-¡Mike!-nos interrumpió una voz detrás nuestra, al voltear vi a una chica la cual se lanzo hacia Mike.

Mike: Doll ¿que haces aquí?-mientras agarraba a la chica

Doll: estaba caminando por aquí y te encontré-en eso me ve-y ¿Quién es el?

Mike: es un compañero de trabajo y un amigo.

Doll: hola mi nombre es Doll y tu-poniéndose en frente de mi, era de piel trigueña, pelo negro y ojos cafes.

Allan: Allan Ferns-di un paso al frente pero en eso Mike se puso entre nosotros-hablando de otra cosa, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias novia?-dije para molestarle.

Mike: ¿c-como sabes?

Allan: vamos se nota a kilómetros-le decía mientras me reia- pero me pregunto si habran hecho eso-agregue.

Mike: basta, te has pasado…-pero en eso una luz nos dio en la cara.

Al girar la cabeza vi que venia desde la otra calle, desde aquel local de donde me cayo un ladrilo, parecían estar probando las luces por lo cual estaban debían estar terminando los arreglos me alegre un poco por aquel hombre; volvi a ver a Mike pero me sorprendió que tuviera una mirada perdida hacia el lugar.

Allan: Mike estas bien-tocandole el hombro.

Mike: eh, por supuesto que si, adiós nos vemos mañana-mientras se iba agarrando la mano de Doll.

Doll: adiós-se despidió.

Ok, a decir verdad eso me pareció bastante extraño, debo recordar preguntarle mañana, ya después decidi irme.

-hola Allan-me dijo una voz que esperaba no volver a escuchar.

Allan: ¿Qué quieres Bruno?-dije al verlo acompañado de su banda.

Bruno: vamos ya no puedo saludar a un amigo-pero antes de que siguiera ya me estaba yendo pero me detuvo-eh ya te vas.

Allan: tu que crees.

Bruno: pues creo que tienes miedo.

Allan: miedo de que-le dije enojado-al menos no necesito proteccion todo el tiempo-al decir eso se molesto pero luego mostro una sonrisa.

Bruno: bien, si te crees tan valiente entonces-miro hacia donde aun se probaban las luces-oi que pronto abrirán ese lugar y necesitaran un guarda nocturno asi que trabaja una semana en ese lugar con ese puesto.

Allan: solo eso, no hay algo mas difícil-confundido por la petición.

Bruno: entonces aceptas-cruzado de brazos.

Allan: claro que si.

Bruno: Perfecto nos veremos pronto-empezo a irse-si sobrevives.

Eso ultimo convirtió aun mas extraña la noche, pero ahora solo quiero cerrarle la boca y estoy decidido a hacerlo.

 **Y que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado. Creo que les hice una pequeña trolleada con el capitulo pasado XD, pero ya en el próximo empieza esto sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **Chao.**

 **PD: si Doll tiene otra descripción me dicen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola como están, perdón si me retrase pero tuve problemas, solo decir que los animatronicos son los conocidos de Pole-Bear. Sin mas empecemos.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon**

 **Capitulo 5: La noche.**

 **(Narra Allan)**

 **Al dia siguiente…**

Mike: eh Allan, lleva esto a esa mesa-me dijo mientras me pasaba la orden.

Allan: ah, vale-respondi tomandola.

Mike: oye te encuentras bien.

Allan: por supuesto que si-le dije y fui a dejar la orden pero en mi cabeza pasaban diversas preguntas, ¿Por qué Mike cambio su comportamiento al ver la pizzería? ¿Y por qué Bruno me puso ese reto?; pero deje eso a un lado y segui con el trabajo.

Al final llego el receso y me dirigi a una mesa para descansar, pero me sorprendi al ver a Mike en una mesa charlando con 2 sujetos, uno de ellos era de pelo rubio tapado por una gorra y el otro pelirojo y con lentes, este ultimo leyendo un periodico.

Mike: Allan ¿Por qué tan solo?, ven aquí-me llamo y fui a sentarme ahí-bien ahora pemiteme presentarte a mis dos viejos amigos, Jeremy Fitzgerald-señalando al rubio-y Fritz Smith-señalo al pelirojo-chicos el es Allan Ferns.

Jeremy: ¿Qué tal?

Fritz: hola-leyendo aun el periódico.

Allan: ehh, hola-devolvi el saludo-y ¿de dónde se han visto?

Jeremy: pues nos conocemos por…

Mike: por un trabajo-interrumpio de pronto.

Allan: okeeey-dije un poco confundido-a por cierto Mike ¿queria preguntarte…

Fritz: oigan miren esto-dijo de repente y luego mostro el periódico enseñando un anuncio en especial que decía:

" _Se busca guardia nocturno para la el local Freddy Fazbear Pizza, pronto a abrir"_

Jeremy: en serio lo volvieron van a volver a abrir-dijo con algo de enojo en su voz.

Mike: no tengas duda ayer lo vi personalmente.

Fritz: me pregunto cuanto durara esta vez.

Allan: eh disculpen-dije de repente-pero aquí hay alguien que no entiende de que hablan.

Jeremy: no importa, lo importante ahora es el idiota que aceptara el trabajo.

Allan: pues el idiota-me pare-esta aquí-me enojo un poco que no me explicaran de que hablaban.

Se me quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que sentí un golpe.

Mike: acaso eres loco o tonto-mientras me daba con el periódico que le quito a Fritz.

Allan: auch, para, auch, ¿podemos hablar tranquilos? auch-al final dejo de pegarme y se sento al igual que yo-bien ahora ¿Por qué tan alterado?

Mike: no es obvio, ¡vas a entrar en ese lugar con animatronicos endemoniados!

Allan: ¿animaque?-aun mas confundido.

Mike: animatronicos, ellos van a…

Allan: ¿con que se come eso?-pregunte.

Mike: acaso estas bromeando-dijo serio.

Jeremy: son unos robots que que dan entretenimiento en esa pizzería, solo que tienen forma de animal; ¿no habías escuchado hablar de ellos?-inquirio curioso.

Allan: pues no, vivía en otra ciudad algo lejos hasta hace unos años y en todo este tiempo no he escuchado de eso.

Fritz: bueno considerando que lleva un tiempo cerrado es normal.

Allan: pero al final que tienen que ver esos robots, si ustedes dicen que son el entretenimiento ¿cual es el problema?.

Mike: si, son el entretenimiento en el dia, pero en la noche son maquinas asesinas sin misericordia que meten a quien ven en un traje, y adivina quienes son los objetivos: los guardias nocturnos.

Allan: vamos, en serio-le dije con una pequeña risa.

Mike: claro que si, yo estuve ahí personalmente y tambien Fritz y Jeremy-en eso mire a los dos chicos-y eso no es todo, Jeremy enseñale.

Jeremy: ¿tengo que hacerlo?-pregunto molesto.

Fritz: vamos solo hazlo rápido, nadie nos esta viendo.

Jeremy: hmp-bufo para luego quitarse la gorra, revelando una cicatriz con algo de tamaño.

No falta decir que me sorprendio ver eso, al fijarme mejor vi que tenia una curva hacia la parte frontal. En eso me llegaron a la cabeza imágenes de aquel sueño que tuve; sangre, dientes afilados.

Mike: ves, eso fue solo una mordida que sufrio hace años-interrumpio trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad y dejando que el otro se pusiera la gorra-y bien ¿ahora nos crees?

Allan: bueeno-la verdad si me convencían-si les creo un poco, pero aun asi voy a ir. Además ustedes dicen que trabajaron hace unos años, y si eso es verdad me imagino que la administración tomo medidas.

Mike: tsk-bufo molesto al ver que no me convencían-pero ¿Por qué vas a tomar el trabajo si ya tienes uno?

Allan: dejemoslo en que es solo un reto-dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado molesto al recordar la noche anterior.

Mike: ¿Qué clase de…-fue interrumpido por un pequeño timbre que sono.

Allan: lo siento Mike, pero por si no lo recuerdas hoy tenemos la tarde libre y yo tengo cosas que hacer-le dije mientras me levantaba y me iba.

Mike: solo no esperes que vaya a tu funeral-fue lo ultimo que escuche de el.

Al final me cambie de ropa y sali del lugar aun con aquellas palabras en la mente, analizándolas ya que me inquietaban un poco.

 **(Narrador omniciente)**

El pelinegro se encontraba caminando por las calles hasta que llego a aquel local del que le cayo un ladrillo, a decir verdad ya estaba teniendo el aspecto de una pizzería: se veía mas limpio, tenia unos ventanales y también un cartel con el nombre de la empresa. Luego de ver esos detalles Allan se dirigió a la puerta.

Allan: bien, aquí vamos-se dijo a si mismo estirando la mano a hacia la puerta.

Pero no llego a abrirla ya que lo hicieron primero desde el otro lado causando que recibiera un golpe en toda la cara, mientras que por la puerta salía un hombre de 40 años, bien vestido, pelinegro, ojos verdes y piel morena

Allan: ouch-mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

-oh no lo siento mucho en seri… un momento-se fija mejor en el golpeado-¿no nos hemos visto antes?

Allan: ehh-mira a quien le habla y se da cuenta que era el mismo tipo del otro dia-pues claro que si, y parece que no nos podemos ver sin que resulte herido.

-jeje ups pero bueno-se acomoda el traje y para firme-me llamo Ted Maner y soy el jefe de la pizzería, en que le puedo ayudar.

Allan: mucho gusto, soy Allan Ferns y vengo por el trabajo.

Ted: ¿trabajo?

Allan: ya sabe el de guardia nocturno.

Ted: ehhh, p-pues que bien pase y hablemos en mi oficina-dijo abriendo la puerta y los dos entraron.

Al entrar pasaron por un pasillo que iba a la izquierda y luego a la derecha para luego dar a un salón bastante grande.

Allan: pues no les esta quedando mal-mientras miraba alrededor.

Ted: tu crees, bueno en realidad si todo sale bien abriremos pasado mañana-en eso se empieza a tocar los bolsillos-maldicion debi haber dejado la llave en otra parte, eh tu quedate aquí y no toques nada ya vuelvo-dijo antes de retirarse por otro pasillo.

Al final Allan decidió investigar el salón, y no tardo mucho para encontrarse con su primer sorpresa. En un escenario estaban 3 robots de los que le habían hablado, pero "algo" cambiados.

El del centro era una persona de mediana estatura con pelo castaño, vestia un uniforme de mesero y tenia unas orejas de oso en la cabeza, además de llevar un micrófono en su mano.

El que estaba a su derecha era un poco mas grande que él, peli morado, vestia el mismo uniforme que el primero pero llevaba unas orejas de conejo y una guitarra roja.

A su izquierda estaba una chica rubia mas baja que el resto, esta solo llevaba un vestido amarillo con un babero que decía "let´s eat".

Los tres tenían sus ojos cerrados en señal de apagado, asi que el pelinegro los dejo recordando lo dicho de Ted, no camino mucho para encontrase con otra sorpresa. Eran los animatronicos anteriores nada mas que estos tenían puntos rojos en las mejillas, solo que el babero de la rubia decía "let´s party"; y quien tenia orejas de conejo tenia el pelo azul y con unas colas a los lado; solo queda decir que el pelinegro se alejo con una "pequeña" duda en su cabeza.

En una esquina encontró unas cortinas moradas con estrellas, al apartarlas vio a un chico pelirojo con orejas y cola de zorro del mismo color, vestia un atuendo de pirata además de tener un garfio y un parche, se encontraba sentado en el suelo y en la misma posición, al frente de el, estaba una chica albina con pelo blanco y orejas y cola de zorro blancas con rosa, llevaba una capa encima.

Allan cerro las cortinas y siguió caminando y junto a unos arcades encontró a un niño pelirubio de camiseta de rayas azules y rojas con unos globos en la mano; después se dirigió donde había un estante con peluches y a la par había una caja bastante grande, el pelinegro se quedo viendo un rato viendo la caja debido a su tamaño y aunque se lo habían prohibido se acerco y empezó a abrir la caja por la curiosidad, pero no la abrió mucho ya que una mano salio y cerro la tapa, haciendo que retrocediera sorprendido, estaba caminando hacia atrás cuando una mano se puso en su hombro causándole otro susto, y al voltear vio a su nuevo jefe.

Ted: perdón por el retraso; bueno como parece que ya conociste el lugar vamos a mi oficina para el contrato y el uniforme, ok.

Allan: S-si vale-dijo siguiendo al primero mientras trataba de olvidar lo que había pasado.

 **(11:45pm)**

Por las calles de esa ciudad iba corriendo a toda velocidad cierto ojiazul.

Allan: mierda sino me hubiera dormido aun después del despertador y no hubiera entrado en conflicto con mama ahora no estaría corriendo, solo espero no llegar tarde.

Para su suerte llego 5 minutos después y sin dudar entro a la pizzería.

Allan: guau, de noche si que cambia el aspecto-dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Y que lo digas-agrego una voz que resulto ser su jefe-justo a tiempo, perfecto.

Allan: no sabes cuanto he corrido para lograrlo.

Ted: jeje bueno sígueme te enseñare la oficina.

Allan le siguió por el pasillo de la mañana, no sin antes echar una mirada a aquella caja; iban a travez de un pasillo en el cual estaba la cocina y los baños a los lados, el camino seguía recto pero doblaron por otro a la izquierda ahí se veía otro corredor algo largo pero giraron a la derecha, por el cual se veía otro, y después fueron a la izquierda donde al final de las paredes se veía la oficina.

Esta tenia un escritorio con un ventilador, un telefono y una tableta encima, además de dos botones, a los lados habían unas puertas, con otros dos botones a la par, y una silla atrás del escritorio.

Ted: bien esta será tu zona de trabajo, si tienes alguna pregunta tienes una grabación que te ayudara y perdona que me retire pero tengo prisa-dijo antes de irse.

Allan: eh oye espere-intento detenerlo pero ya se había perdido-maldicion, bueno tendre que preguntarle sobre aquel robot mañana-se dijo antes de irse a poner el uniforme.

Cuando regreso no tardo en sentarse, en un reloj de pared que había ahí dieron las 12 y el teléfono empezó a sonar hasta que empezó la grabación.

" _hola, hola uh, quería grabar un mensaje para ti en tu primera noche"_

Allan: vamos por favor que tan difícil puede ser.

 **(luego de palabrerías y bla)**

" _y bueno revisa las puertas, cuida la caja musical, ahorra batería y nos vemos después"_

La llamada termino dejando al pelinegro con una cara como O_O, después de eso se acomodo en la silla mientras se frotaba las manos para relajarse.

Allan: vamos calmate tu lo dijiste, esto no es cierto, s-solo es una broma que te están jugando, no pasara nada-se decía mientras miraba a los lados y cogía la tableta.

 **(3:00am)**

Nuestro joven al ver que no pasaba nada se puso a jugar con su celular debido al aburrimiento.

Allan: ja sabia que era una farsa-dijo viendo la hora-ya me lo estaba creyendo-deja su cel y ve las cámaras-esto es pan…¿donde quedaron los conejos?

Y efectivamente esos dos ya no estaban en sus sitios.

Allan: no, no, no, esto esta mal, donde están-mientras revisaba las cámaras pero en eso oye pasos a su izquierda-no es verdad-dijo antes de encender la luz y encontrarse con el pelivioleta mirandole.

Bonnie: hola-saludo cruzado de brazos.

Allan: adiós-cerrando la puerta-relajate ya te estas imaginando cosas-se decía.

-yo no diria eso-dijo atrás de el, el pelinegro se volteo y encendio la luz de la otra puerta viendo al ojiverde, y cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

Allan: ok si es real; Mike perdóname por no creerte-se lamento-a ver manten la calma y estaras bien-prende la luz del pasillo y ve a las polluelas-esto va en serio.

La noche la paso evitando a los conejos y las rubias, hasta que fue interrumpido por la caja musical ya que se le estaba acabando la cuerda, asi que le dio cuerda y cuando prendió la luz del pasillo encontró a los freddys a punto de entrar, asi que cerro la puerta, pero en eso aparecieron los conejos a los lados asi que repitió la acción.

Allan: acaso esto puede ponerse peor-en eso se le acaba la batería y se ve la cara de Freddy por el pasillo central-oh por favor-dice mientras se aferra a la silla y cierra los ojos.

Pero para su suerte en ese momento sono la alarma junto con el grito de los niños.

Allan: ¿se termino?-abriendo los ojos para después checar las cámaras y ve a todos en sitio-pues parece que si.

Aun temblando un poco, abre la puerta y va por el pasillo por el cual se encuentra al jefe.

Ted: je buenos dias, y bien ¿Qué tal la noche?

Allan: pues…-mirandolo con una sonrisa forzada.

 **Hola aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Solo hacer unas aclaraciones: la oficina es la de FNAF 2 pero con las puertas del 1 y también se puede cerrar el pasillo frontal (por supuesto hay batería), están los corredores del 1 pero unidos a la mitad con otro formando una especie de H, el salón principal es el del 2 pero algo mas grande y con la Pirate Cove.**

 **Hechas las aclaraciones solo me queda pedir una cosa *se pone formal y se arrodilla suplicando* que me dejen consejos para poder mejorar en esto. Sin mas me despido.**

 **Chao.**

 **PD: llegamos a las 100 leidas. Muchas gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aquí estoy yo de nuevo, y solo voy a decir que perdón por no actualizar y que ¡Primera Review! ¡PARTY HARD!**

 **Ok ya dejando a un lado el retraso XD**

 **Nicole Kawaii: Muchas gracias por todo lo aprecio mucho en serio, en este lo dire, ¡Perdonada!, tratare de alargarlos, y tendre eso en cuenta gracias :)**

 **Y ahora si empezamos la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **Capitulo 6: consejos para la noche.**_

 **(Narra Allan)**

Allan: nada simplemente que… ¡ESAS MAQUINAS ME INTENTARON MATAR DURANTE TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE!-le dije en un grito que resonó por el lugar.

Ted: … oye no estas exagerando un poco jeje-dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Allan: escúcheme bien, nunca he hablado mas en serio en mi vida-le respondi -ah y tiene suerte de que estoy aquí por ciertas razones o sino estaría pidiendo mi renuncia-le dije antes de irme por el pasillo.

Ted: oye espera-lo oi decir.

Pero yo seguía caminando y me meti en los baños para cambiarme de ropa, al salir segui caminando a la salida pero antes me encontré con el jefe en la sala principal.

Allan: ¿que?-le pregunte.

Ted: aquí tienes tu paga-entregandome un pequeño fajo de billetes.

Allan: gracias-lo agarre suspirando para seguir mi camino pero recordé algo-ah por cierto ¿tienen nombres?-dije señalando a los animatronicos.

Ted: por supuesto, son Freddy, Bonnie y Chica-señalando el primer escenario-Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica-señalando al segundo-por alla deben estar Foxy y Mangle-mirando hacia las cortinas moradas-y por los arcades, Puppet y Ballon Boy, ah y hay otro que no esta listo.

Allan: interesante, una ultima pregunta, ¿Qué genero es?-mientras señalaba atrás de el

Ted: eh-dijo volteándose para luego volverme a ver-oh, es un hombre.

Allan: … ¿en serio?-dije mientras veía al peliceleste con un pequeño tic en el ojo-en fin, adiós.

Despues de eso sali del lugar, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado desde la noche, hasta lo de hace unos momentos; no podía creer que lo que me había dicho Mike y el resto era cierto, ahora estoy como un tonto para ellos. Pero arreglare las cosas con ellos después ahora voy a ir a la casa para poder descansar aunque sea un poco.

Luego de caminar durante un gran rato, porque perdi el bus ya que se fue justo en mis narices, al final entre en la casa con mucho cuidado de no avisar ya que quería ir directo a la cama debido al sueño que tenia, cosa que no logre.

Sam: hola hijo, y ¿Qué necesitaba tu amigo?

Cierto que le dije que Mike me había llamado pidiéndome que fuera a su casa, ya que no quería que empezara a preguntarme porque voy a otro trabajo, y porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Allan: no era nada simplemente necesitaba ayuda en algo-le conteste.

Sam: hum, ok, quieres desayunar o algo.

Allan: estoy bien, solo dormiré un rato-dije ya que en serio quería acostarme.

Al final logre llegar a mi cama a la cual no dude en tirarme, y ya iba a cerrar los ojos cuando sono la alarma indicándome que debía ir a la cafetería.

Allan: maldición-exclame mientras me levantaba-no creo poder con los 2 trabajos.

Luego de un rato llegue a la cafetería, pero no encontre a Mike ya que estaba libre hoy, asi que el dia lo tuve bastante pesado y no fue hasta que tuve un respiro que vi a Mike sentado en una mesa junto a Jeremy y Fritz mientras tomaban sus bebidas, asi que me anime y fui a donde ellos.

Allan: emm, hola-les salude.

Mike, Jeremy, Fritz: Hola-me respondieron.

Allan: ehh, bueno tengo algo que decir.

Mike: y que es ese algo-dijo poniendo los codos en la mesa.

Allan: que…-me arrodille de forma suplicante-¡Perdon por no haberles creido! ¡Por favor ayúdenme, la pase muy mal anoche!-les implore.

Fritz: esta bien, tampoco es para tanto.

Mike: a ver primero sientate y hablemos bien-me dijo a lo cual obedeci-a ver lo primero es ¿Cuántos animales de circo hay?

Allan: el jefe me dijo que hay 11 pero solo he visto 9 y…-iba a seguir pero fui interrumpido por unos ahogos que provenían de Jeremy y Fritz.

Jeremy: v-volvieron a poner a los T-toys-dijo recuperándose.

Allan: ehhh si-dije al recordar los nombres-y por cierto Mike, no son animales de circo.

Mike: ¿a que te refieres?-pregunto extrañado.

Allan: a que… bueno es algo difícil de explicar, pero básicamente son como personas pero con orejas de animal.

Mike: …oye, no te tomaste algo antes de trabajar.

Allan: claro que no, sino me creen vayan a verlos ustedes-conteste sin pensar e inmediatamente me reprendieron con sus miradas serias-creo que mejor me callo jeje.

Mike: tienes razón-dijo suspirando.

Fritz: volviendo al tema, ¿tienes una mascara o puertas?

Allan: huh, hay unas puertas en los pasillos y también hay una batería.

Mike: te recomiendo que guardes bien esa energía

Allan: como si no me lo hayan dicho-mientras recordaba esa llamada-además ya lo experimente.

Mike: ¿¡te quedaste sin energía!?-pregunto alarmado.

Allan: creo que si, además vi la cara del tal Freddy en el pasillo, pero justo después sono una alarma y unas risas-en eso me quede viendo a Mike mientras recordaba la escena-ahora que lo pienso era idéntico a ti.

Mike: ¿Quién?

Allan: ese Freddy. En serio solo necesitas las orejas, la vestimenta, el micrófono y eres su copia-en cuanto lo dije el rubio y el pelirojo se echaron una risa a la cual me uni, pero fuimos callados rápidamente por su expresión de ira.

Mike: cambiando de tema-agrego calmándose-no nos dijiste porque tomaste ese trabajo si estas bien con uno.

Allan: yo lo tome por motivos personales, no tengo que decir mas.

Jeremy: vamos cuéntanos, no le diremos a nadie-insistio.

Allan: ok, estoy allí por un reto que me hizo un "compañero".

Fritz: ¿Qué clase de compañero te pone un reto asi?

Allan: pues el típico que tiene un padre con dinero, ha sido mimado desde pequeño, se cree el rey de todo y tiene un grupo que lo sigue por preferencia-explique lo mas calmadamente posible.

Mike: eso lo explica-comento el castaño-pero aun asi ¿Por qué aceptaste un reto asi?

Allan: porque aun no sabia sobre los robots, ademas el me dijo que dejaría de molestarme y aunque no cumpla con eso al menos le demostrare que soy mejor que el-dije decidido levantando el puño.

Mike: sabes que te estas jugando la vida en ello-agrego serio.

Allan: bueno por eso les estoy pidiendo ayuda, si ustedes lo lograron yo creo que también podre-dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla.

Mike: ehh gracias creo; bueno mejor volvamos al tema.

Estuvimos hablando durante un rato mas, ellos contándome y preguntandome cosas, yo escuchando y respondiendo. Cuando describi a la chica albina que estaba en las cortinas Jeremy empezó a temblar y fue entonces que me entere cual fue el robot que lo había mordido. Seguimos charlando hasta que me mandaron de nuevo al trabajo asi que nos despedimos.

Como siempre termine molido al terminar de trabajar, asi que no dude en dirigirme a casa para poder dormir por lo menos un poco. Llegue a casa y como en la mañana trate de ir directo a mi cuarto en silencio, y esta vez lo logre, en cuanto llegue ahí solo mire unos segundos mi cama antes de lanzarme hacia ella y caer rendido.

" _estaba en una calle llena de gente, luego de salir de la sorpresa empeze a ver alrededor mio y me encontré al lado mio un local con un cartel que decía Freddy Fazbear Pizza, entre ya que me llamo la atención que tuviera ese nombre, adentro me encontré con un salón bastante grande con mesas alineadas en dirección a un escenario en el cual se veía a un oso, un conejo y una gallina, aunque a pimera impresión pareciera un pato; luego de fijarme bien me di cuenta de que era la pizzería de la que me hablo Mike, después me dirigi hacia unas cortinas moradas que habían en una esquina, pero antes de que me acercara lo suficiente para abrirlas salió un zorro rojo con aspecto de pirata el cual se fue a otro lado, en cuanto se fue entre por las cortinas y ahi estaban cinco niños, tres niños y dos niñas, jugando entre ellos, luego de unos minutos aparecio el mismo zorro y en cuanto entro los niños fueron donde el, después de un rato se fue y los menores regresaron donde estaban, pero segundos después entraron otra vez pero no era el zorro, se trataba de un hombre de ropas moradas, hasta una gorra y su pelo del mismo color, saco un cuchillo mientras sonreía siniestramente, después todo se oscureció y cuando pude volver a ver los niños se encontraban muertos y el hombre se estaba limpiando la ropa sin quitar esa sonrisa y cuando termino salió tranquilamente, momentos después llego el zorro el cual pareció sorprenderse por la escena y después cerro totalmente las cortinas y se acerco a los asesinados y sentandose a su par. El tiempo paso y al parecer cerraron la pizzería por ese dia, el ambiente se quedo en silencio, pero luego se empezaron a oir pasos y los animatronicos del escenario se asomaron por la cortina haciendo que el rojo volteara a verlos, se quedaron viendo durante unos minutos y luego el oso se retiro para después regresar seguido de una figura alta y delgada que pertenecía a aquella marioneta con mascara, los robots vieron una vez mas a los niños para luego llevárselos, hasta que solo quedo la marioneta la cual se quedo mirando al suelo un rato para luego seguir al resto por el mismo camino._

 _-sorprendente, no Allan-dijo una voz._

 _Cuando me voltee vi a ese hombre sonriendo justo atrás mia y luego todo se volvió negro"_

-Allan-inmediatamente abri los ojos mientras respiraba rápidamente, estaba en mi cuarto con mi mama al lado.

Sam: ¿estas bien?, estabas moviéndote mucho-expreso preocupada.

Allan: no fue nada, me encuentro bien-conteste rápidamente.

Sam: seguro porque…

Allan: estoy bien-volvi a decir acomodándome en la cama.

Sam: vale, buenas noches-retirandose.

Allan: por cierto ¿Qué hora es?-pregunte antes de que se fuera.

Sam: son las 11:20 pm ¿Por qué?

Allan: por nada, buenas noches.

Me quede acostado esperando a que se fuera y que todo se quedara en silencio para levantarme y ponerme el uniforme ya que logre traerlo a casa sin que se enteraran, al terminar me cerciore de que estuviera durmiendo y sali de la casa corriendo.

Luego de otra maratón logre llegar justo a tiempo ya que Ted se encontraba saliendo del lugar.

Ted: oh Allan, por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir-me dijo al verme.

Allan: bueno creo que por mi no lo haría, pero "tengo" que estar.

Ted: bueno aquí tienes las llaves y ya sabes lo que hay que hacer verdad.

Allan: por supuesto-disponiéndome a entrar pero me detuvo.

Ted: esto, yo solo quería decirte que perdón por no haberte dicho de los riesgos-mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Allan: ok, pero si usted lo sabia ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-conteste tranquilamente, aunque por dentro tuviera tantas cosas que decirle.

Ted: si dijera eso antes de contratar a alguien no tendría a nadie trabajando aquí, bueno eso es todo, Buenas noches-se despidió.

En cuanto se fue entre a la pizzería aguantándome el miedo que tenia, antes de llegar a la parte del escenario me asome fijandome que estuvieran en sus lugares, y al verlos parados segui caminando.

Allan: vamos relájate, aun no son las 12-en cuanto dije eso el reloj dio la alarma.

Tragándome el miedo gire la cabeza hacia los animatronics y los vi con sus ojos abiertos mirándome fijamente, sin pensarlo dos veces eche a correr a la oficina. Ya adentro me sente rápidamente en la silla y revise las cámaras, por suerte no se habían movido aun, en eso sono el teléfono:

" _hola, hola…_

Allan: gracias, pero ya me han contado bastante-dije mientras muteaba la grabación. Después volvi a fijarme en las cámaras y ya no estaban los conejos, encontré al violeta en el Backstage según ponía el nombre de la cámara, pero no veía al peliazul, asi que rápidamente fui a la puerta y la cerre.

-eh-oi detrás de la puerta.

Allan: ja hoy vengo preparado para todo-tratando de sonar valiente

: yo que tu no me confiaria mucho-logre escuchar.

Allan: lo que digas-conteste mientras revisaba la otra puerta, por suerte no había nadie asi que aproveche para ver las camaras y ahora no estaban las gallinas, al buscarlas encontré a la rubia menor en la camara de la cocina usando las sartenes, después baje la tablet y revise el pasillo central y ahí me encontré a sino mal recuerdo su nombre, pero tenia unos ojos negros y me miraba con una sonrisa perversa.

Allan: h-hola ¿Cómo estas?, no es por nada pero, t-te podrías ir-me anime a decirle luego de unos segundos de verla.

: y sino quiero-respondio acercándose-sabes que es de mala educación echar asi sin mas a la gente.

Allan: b-buen punto pero-cerrando la puerta-no por eso dejare que entres.

 **(2:00am)**

Al final logre mantenerlos controlados haciendo lo que me habían dicho en la mañana: cámaras, puertas, caja de música y… no recordaba bien lo ultimo. Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos en la tablet se puso un símbolo de precaución alertándome de la caja asi que rápidamente le di cuerda.

Mientras lo hacia le puse atención a la canción ya que se me hacia extrañamente familiar, como si ya la hubiera escuchado; mientras trataba de acordarme donde la había escuchado me llego a la mente lo que me habían dicho de ultimo en la mañana.

Allan: ¡La cueva pirata!-exclame de repente.

Rápidamente puse la camara de ese lugar solo para encontrarme con la cortina abierta dejando ver a la peliblanca la cual se estaba asomando pero no veía al pelirrojo, como rayo pase las cámaras hasta que lo vi corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo de mi izquierda y me hele un momento al escuchar sus pasos pero luego reaccione y de un salto logre llegar al boton y cerrar la puerta, cayéndome al suelo en el proceso. Luego de eso escuche unos golpes y al final pasos de retirada, al oir que se iba me relaje y volvi a poner su camara, el pirata estaba dentro pero no veía a Mangle y a la misma velocidad que antes pase las cámaras encontrándola por el otro pasillo. Levante la mirada asustado y ya que aun estaba en el suelo no llegaría al botón a tiempo, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces lance la tablet la cual dio en el blanco cerrando la puerta, en cuanto sonaron lo golpes y los pasos, me logre levantar y abrir la puerta izquierda pero al prender la luz vi a Bonnie parado justo ahí mientras sonreía.

Allan: demen un respiro-mientras cerraba la puerta y me sentaba en la silla tomando aire rápidamente debido a la adrenalina el momento.

 **(5:50am)**

Luego de ese momento de crisis volvi a hacer lo mismo de antes, ahora asegurándome de revisar a los zorros. Luego de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a saque mi teléfono y vi la hora.

Allan: bien faltan 20 minutos puedo hacerlo, además-me dije mientras veía las cámaras-tengo ¡1% de batería!

Y segundos después se me fue la luz, en el pasillo frontal vi la cara de Freddy mirándome, pero luego todo se volvió a oscurecer mientras se oian pasos.

Allan: "mierda ahora que hago"-pense mientras el sonido se acercaba-ya se.

En eso agarre la silla alzándola lo mas que podia y en cuanto los pasos llegaron lo suficientemente cerca la lanze justo al lugar, para luego escuchar el golpe.

Freddy: ey-dijo molesto.

Pero no le preste mucha atención a la queja ya que me estaba yendo lo mas rápido que podía, hasta que se lanzan sobre mi tirándome al suelo.

-al fin saliste de tu madriguera eh-escuche encima mio-terminemos esto.

-espera antes quiero aclarar unas cosas con el-dijo alguien mas atrás mio.

-pero apurate si-escucho por mi izquierda.

Yo simplemente cerre los ojos, cediendo al miedo, en cuanto sentí que se acercaban esperando a que lo hicieran rápido. Pero justo en ese momento sono la alarma y esos gritos de niños. Al momento abri los ojos, la luz había regresado y arriba mio estaba el oso de mejillas pintadas, atrás estaba el otro pelicafe y a la izquierda estaba Chica, todos mirando al techo.

: bueno se termino el tiempo, adiós-quitándose de encima mio y yéndose.

Chica: Adios, nos vemos en la noche-se despidió sonriente la pequeña.

Freddy: escuchame bien, te perdono esta vez, después de todo hoy es el gran dia-dijo antes de seguir a los 2.

En cuanto se fueron me quede un rato en el suelo meditando en lo que había pasado, luego me levante y me trone la espalda debido a que no es muy agradable tener a un animatronico encima. Después empecé a caminar a la salida, en cuanto llegue al escenario no pude evitar sentir las todas las miradas hacia mi, asi que apresure el paso, justo estaba saliendo cuando me encontré al jefe.

Ted: Hola Allan, ¿Qué tal te fue?

Allan: pues sigo vivo, asi que bien-respondi con algo de sarcasmo.

Ted: bueno si, aquí tienes-entregandome la paga-y por cierto vendrás después.

Allan: ¿venir a que?

Ted: pues a la celebración, hoy inauguramos el lugar ¿lo olvidastes?-me dijo con tono alegre.

Allan: lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer y unos compromisos que me han pedido y…-empeze a decir.

Ted: sino quieres venir por mi esta bien, asi que nos vemos en la noche-se despidió entrando al local.

Allan: adiós-le dije mientras me iba, por nada del mundo vendría a esa inauguración, ya tengo suficiente con estar aquí en la noche.

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado, vengo a decir que perdón por no haber actualizado el fic, pero es que tenia la mente ocupada en el cole y además me encuentro en exámenes y por eso la inspiración no me llegaba, lo siento :)**. **Solo queda decir que si alguien no entiende el sueño, lo que sucede ahí es el minijuego de Foxy de FNAF 2.**

 **Sin mas solo me queda agradecer a los que dieron fav y seguido la historia. Y como siempre cualquier consejo o critica me viene bien.**

 **Chao**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos ya he vuelto, primero que nada perdón en serio por no haber actualizado pero tuve un bloqueo mental con esta historia y simplemente no me llegaban las ideas, lo siento. Pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca es lo que se dice y aquí esta, pero antes…**

 **Thomas Ferrari: Gracias, me alegra que te guste esto.**

 **Ahora si demosle.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **Capitulo 7: Visita diurna.**_

 **(Narra Allan)**

Allan: ok, creo que lo mejor será que me cambie de ropa alla la próxima vez-me decía mientras me colaba por una ventana a mi casa, ya que no quería que vieran el uniforme.

Luego de asegurarme de que no hubieran moros en la costa, entre y con el mismo sigilo del dia pasado llegue a mi cuarto, ya adentro eche el seguro y me tire en la cama a dormir aprovechando que hoy no tenia que ir a trabajar.

"Toc, toc, toc"-me despertó luego de un rato

-Allan ¿estás despierto?-me pregunto mi madre.

Allan: emmm si.

Sam: que bien, ¿podrias venir ahorita? Necesito pedirte un favor.

Allan: ok, ahí voy-dije con algo de pereza.

Me levante y rápidamente me cambie de ropa, después fui a la sala y la encontré junto a Emily.

Sam: buenos dias hijo ¿Cómo dormiste?

Allan: eh bien, lo normal-menti.

Sam: que bueno-en eso hubo un pequeño silencio-esto ¿has escuchado de la nueva pizzería que abren hoy?

Allan: si, oi sobre ella-conteste mientras recordaba las dos noches.

Sam: que bien, la cuestión es que tengo unos asuntos pendientes, asi que ¿Podrias llevar a Emily a ese lugar?

Allan: ¿Qué?

Emily: Siiii, por favor Allan en serio quiero ir-me rogo.

Sam: escucha, solo vayan y regresen en unas horas, ya habré vuelto para entonces lo prometo, por favor solo por hoy.

Me puse la mano en el mentón analizando mis opciones, podía decir que no y que luego me empezara a hacer preguntas terminando por descubrir mi otro trabajo o podría decir que si y tragarme los miedos que voy a pasar allí dentro.

Allan: vale, lo hare-conteste suspirando.

Sam: ¿¡En serio!? Gracias, muchas gracias-dijo feliz-ahora, iran con esa ropa o se pondrán otra jeje-agrego sonriendo.

Acto seguido mi hermana y yo nos fuimos a hacer lo que nos pidió, por mi parte busque primero una gorra. Al final me puse una camisa naranja con rayas blancas, junto unos shorts cafes y unas tenis negras. En cuanto estuve listo fui a la puerta donde estaba mama despidiéndose de Emily.

Sam: pórtate bien y no te separes de Allan.

Emily: si mami.

Allan: bueno creo que debemos irnos-interrumpi.

Sam: jeje es cierto, cuídense-dandome un abrazo-cuidate, y también no le quites el ojo a Emily en ningún momento, no la pierdas de vista ¿si?-me pidió soltándome.

Allan: vamos, ¿Qué le podrían hacer en ese lugar?-bromee.

Sam: solo hazlo, por favor.

Allan: ok tranquila-conteste mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

Emily: ¿en serio vamos a ir?-pregunto emocionada.

Allan: claro que si-despeinándola un poco.

Emily: ¿Dónde queda?

Allan: tranquila pronto lo veras ya que vamos a ir en bus.

Emily: ummm-mirando a los lados-en ese bus-señalando a uno que estaba arrancando a unos metros de nosotros.

Allan: exactamente, eh, ¡espere chofer!-pero de nada sirvió y solo lo vi irse-jeje bueno, de todos modos no queda lejos vamos-agregue tomandola de la mano.

Al final caminamos hasta llegar al local, una vez allí me quede parado un momento en frente viendo como entraba la gente y también un cartel en donde se veian a los robots, los cuales con solo verlos me daban escalofríos.

Emily: ¿Estas bien Allan?-me pregunto al verme con la mirada perdida.

Allan: eh, si por supuesto, vamos-conteste mientras pasábamos por las puertas al tiempo que me acomodaba la gorra de forma que me tapara la cara.

Al llegar al salón vi a niños corriendo por el lugar y a padres sentados en las mesas, algunos viendo el show que daban los animatronicos junto a sus hijos.

Emily: wow son geniales ¿verdad?-exclamo al verlos.

Allan: c-claro que s-si-asentilo mas seguro que podia.

Emily: mira eso-yendo a las cortinas moradas, las cuales se estaban abriendo.

Allan: espera-siguiendola rápidamente.

Llegue a donde estaba mi hermana la cual estaba sentada en frente de las cortinas, las cuales estaban abiertas revelando al pelirrojo y su compañera peliblanca quienes estaban dando una representación de una historia de piratas, y ya que Emily no daba señales querer irse, me quede viendo el show con ella.

Foxy: y en ese momento el barco se empezo a tambalear-conto mientras se movia hacia un lado simulando la acción-entonces woah-exclamo ya que había llegado al borde del escenario y ahora trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

Pero en eso unos cables de metal se enrollaron en su cuerpo deteniéndolo, estos provenían de debajo de la capa de la de orejas blancas y segundos después estos jalaron al pirata hasta quedar junto a su compañera.

Mangle: entonces la pirata mangle lo salvo de caerse del barco-siguio mientras miraba a este.

Foxy: exactamente-sonriendole a su "salvadora".

Justo después de esa escena sono una alarma.

Foxy: lo siento chicos pero el show termino por ahora, nos vemos después-dijo el zorro mientras a la vez que las cortinas cerraban y se oian murmullos de decepcion.

Emily: Allan ¿verdad que esa historia estuvo increible?-pregunto al llegar a mi lado.

Allan: claro que si-siguiendole la corriente-por cierto ¿No quieres comer algo?

Emily: si-afirmo feliz.

Asi que fuimos y nos sentamos en la primera mesa que encontramos y momentos después vi que venia hacia nosotros la rubia mayor, asi que me acomode la gorra para taparme mejor.

Toy Chica: buenos dias bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear Pizza ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-con una sonrisa

Allan: s-si porque no-tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, pero no funciono ya que en cuanto hable ella abrió los ojos sorprendida-ehhh y bien Emily ¿Cuál te gustaría?

Toy Chica: oye ¿Ya nos conocemos? Su voz me suena familiar.

Allan: eh no, por supuesto que no.

Toy Chica: pues mis oídos nunca me han fallado-mientras se agachaba intentando mirar debajo de la gorra.

Emily: disculpe señora ¿Puede traerme esta pizza por favor?-interrumpio salvándome.

Toy chica: claro que si corazón-contesto sonriéndole para después irse.

Luego de un rato trajeron la orden, aunque tuve que soportar la mirada intrigante de la gallina. Al final terminamos de comer sin ningún percance.

Emily: estuvo rica.

Allan: ya lo dijiste.

Emily: esto… Allan-bajando la cabeza, haciendo que la mirara-¿Dónde están los baños?

Allan: jeje vamos-dije tomandola de la mano.

Gracias a Dios que en estas dos noches me había logrado aprender el mapa del lugar, ya que no quería molestar al "personal".

Emily: ¿Cómo sabes donde estaban?

Allan: uhmmm intuición tal vez-menti; en eso me empezo sonar mi celular-¿Quién será?... hola-conteste.

- _¡Allan! ¿¡Estas bien!?-_ grito del otro lado de tal manera que tuve que alejar el movil _._

Allan: oye de casualidad no puedes gritar mas alto Mike.

Mike: _eso no importa, ¿Sigues vivo?_

Allan: no, me atraparon y ahora te llamo desde el cielo, vieras que la señal vuela aquí-con un sarcasmo notorio.

Mike: _eso significa que estas bien, a propósito ¿Dónde estas? Oigo mucha gente._

Allan: P-pues me vine a dar una vuelta p-por las c-calles, solo eso.

Mike: _estas en la pizzería ¿Verdad?_

Allan: si

Mike: … _una pregunta ¿Acaso eres masoquista?_

Allan: tal vez si, pero la verdad es que mi hermana quería venir y aquí estoy.

Mike: _bueno esa es una buena razón jeje, bueno tengo que volver al trabajo, cuidate las espaldas adiós-_ corto.

Allan: eso hare-guardando mi celular-muy bien Emily perdón por el retraso-levante la cabeza solo para darme cuenta de que no estaba ahí-¿Emily? ¿Emily donde estas?-empece a llamarla.

Decidi seguir el pasillo de los baños buscandola, luego de un rato volvi al salón solo para empezar a preocuparme en serio al no encontrarla.

Allan: ¿Emily donde estas?

-Aquí-dijo detrás de mi.

Al voltearme la encontré ahí parada tranquilamente.

Allan: aquí estas-yendo hacia ella y agachándome a su altura-¿En donde te habías metido?-mientras la abrazaba.

Emily: te quedaste hablando por teléfono y entonces yo no podía aguantar y segui al servicio, pero luego me perdi y me empeze a asustar y en eso llego un señor rubio y me ayudo.

Allan: ¿un señor rubio?-en eso aparecieron unas piernas a la par de nosotros.

Emily: El-señalando a este.

Me quede sin palabras al ver al "señor", si era un joven rubio pero tenia orejas de oso del mismo color pero lo que mas resaltaba eran sus ojos los cuales eran básicamente unos puntos brillantes rodeados de negro.

Allan: ah m-muchas g-gracias por ayudarla-le agradeci con la voz mas firme posible.

-no importa, pero la próxima vez este mas atento a ella-contesto fríamente yendose.

Allan: ok eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba-suspirando-muy bien Emily creo que es hora de irnos.

Emily: ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Allan: porque si-respondí algo tosco sin querer, aunque la verdad el estar aquí me estaba dando escalofrios.

Emily: solo un poco mas, por favor.

Allan: lo siento pero…

-si ella se esta divirtiendo ¿Por qué se van?-me interrumpió.

Al ver quien fue me encontré con los 3 "originales" según me dijeron Mike y los demás.

Chica: hola niña ¿Has disfrutado estar aquí?-pregunto a mi hermana poniéndose a su altura.

Emily: claro que si.

Chica: oye ¿Y quien es tu amigo?

Emily: el es mi hermano Allan-contesto risueña.

Freddy: con que Allan-mirandome de una forma que me helo el alma, para luego cambiar a una expresión mas amigable-mucho gusto señor-extendiendo una mano hacia mi.

Mire desconfiado esta unos momentos pero luego me decidi a aceptarla, para que lo hice en cuanto se la di me hizo tal presión que parecia que me rompería la mano. "¿Es por lo de antes?" estuve a punto de decirle pero segui en silencio.

Freddy: veo que eres de pocas palabras ¿Verdad?-soltandome la mano.

Ante eso yo me meti la mano en el bolsillo aguantando el dolor, de pronto sonó una alarma por el lugar.

Bonnie: muy bien hora de volver al trabajo-hablo el pelimorado.

Freddy: es verdad, adiós-se largo no sin antes dirigirme una mirada asesina.

Chica: hasta pronto-se despidió con la mano.

Emily: adiós-en eso me miro-Allan ¿Te paso algo en la mano?-me sorprendió sobándome la mano.

Allan: tranquila no es nada-le sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos-bien creo que ahora si es hora de-al abrirlos la encontre yendo hacia otro lado-¡Otra vez!-siguiendola por el lugar hasta que paro en frente de aquella caja con la que me pegue un susto y que he tenido que vigilar, en esos momentos no habia nadie alrededor de esta.

Emily: ¿Qué hace esto? Allan-tocando la caja curiosa.

Allan: quien sabe, vámonos.

Emily: mira aquí hay una palanca-señalando a un lado, al fijarme vi que era cierto-¿La puedo girar?

Allan: ….vale-conteste luego de supirar.

Acto seguido la vi como le daba vueltas para después soltarla y que empezara a sonar esa melodía que se me hacia tan conocida pero que nunca lograba identificar; de pronto la canción paro y sin pasar nada.

Allan: pues parece que-de repente la tapa se abrió.

-Hola-saludo sobresaltándonos.

Parado en medio de la caja estaba un chico pelinegro delgado, de piel palida, con coloretes en las mejillas y una estatura con la cual no parecía poder entrar en la caja, además de llevar un extraño traje negro de rayas blancas y tenia los ojos iguales al rubio de hace unos momentos.

Emily: h-hola, nos asustaste sabes-hablo ya que se recupero primero.

-lo siento no fue mi intención pequeña, mi nombre es Puppet ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Emily: el mio es Emily.

Puppet: bien Emily un gusto en conocerte-extendiendole la mano la cual fue estrechada ante mi vista nerviosa temiendo de que algo pasara-sabe algo Emily, como le diste cuerda a mi caja puedes coger uno de los peluches que hay ahí-señalando a un estante lleno de estos.

Emily: ¿En serio? Gracias-yendo hacia este dejándonos solos.

Puppet: ¿Y tu?-me intrigo, pero simplemente me mantuve en silencio-no todos se atreven a venir en el dia aquí-agrego confirmando mis temores poniendome nervioso-se quien eres, pero tranquilo no hacemos nada durante el dia-el oir esas palabras fueron suficientes para dejarme congelado.

Emily: ya lo tengo-llegando con un peluche en la mano.

Allan: que bien es hora de irnos-dije mientras la cogía de la mano alejándonos de ahí.

Emily: adios Puppet-se despidió.

Puppet: adiós Emily-metiendose en la caja-adios Allan-alcanze a oir.

Luego de eso salimos directamente del local, aunque sentí la mirada de todo el resto. Ya afuera revise la hora "5:30pm" "como vuela el tiempo" pensé antes de volver al camino hacia casa. Cuando llegue toque la puerta esperando que abrieran, falsa ilusión, asi que abri la puerta encontrándome con lo que ya esperaba, la casa vacia.

Allan: no has llegado ¿eh?-musite

Emily: Allan-la mire-¡A que no me atrapas!-corriendo

Allan: jaja a que si-persiguiendola

La segui por toda la casa hasta que se metió en el cuarto de mama, asi que hice lo mismo.

Allan: oh Emily ¿Dónde estas?-hable burlon, en eso oi una risa bajo la cama asi que me agache encontrándola-Te tengo.

Emily: claro que no-saliendo rápidamente, pero sin se termino chocando con un estante que había ahí, haciendo que cayeran algunas cosas-auch.

Allan: Emily-yendo de prisa hacia ella-¿Estás bien?

Emily: si, creo-sobándose la cabeza.

Allan: vale, mejor vete de aquí yo acomodo esto-le dije.

Emily: ok.

Y asi fue en cuanto ella se fue empeze a levantar las cosas que habían caído, las cuales no eran muchas: unos adornos, unos papeles de cuentas y ¿un cuaderno? Empeze a verlo mejor ya que se veía algo viejo, al final la curiosidad me venció y lo abri.

Allan: ¿Qué rayos hace mama con esto?

Al solo abrir el libro me encontré escrito el nombre de mi padre en la primera pagina, al ver las otras hojas no me quedo duda de que el objeto era de el. Este estaba lleno de apuntes pero no de cualquier cosa, hablaba de la pizzería, algunos escritos eran apenas legibles, como si lo hubieran hecho de forma apurada.

Mientras leia descubria cosas como asesinatos y desapariciones, de un pronto a otro empeze a sentir un dolor de cabeza haciendo que soltara el cuaderno, en eso me empezaron a llegar imágenes de un cuarto con periódicos y mi padre dentro.

Allan: ¿Qué fue eso?-exclame mientras movia la cabeza para recuperarme.

Cuando se me paso alargue la mano para recoger lo que se me cayó pero de repente cayo una carta de este, asi que la levante. En el frente decía:

 _De: Nathan Fens_

 _Para: mi hijo Allan_

Abri los ojos al ver eso, ¿Por qué mama me ocultaba esto? Asi que aun con la mano temblorosa, la abri.

 **Hola a todos aquí espero que les haya gustado, y si he regresado para dejarlos en suspenso *le lanzan un nokia en la cara* auch ok perdón pero en serio no me pude resistir a dejar asi el capitulo (o al menos intentar dejar en suspenso), pero esta vez actualizare rápido lo prometo. Y en serio lamento haber dejado el fic abandonado, esta vez tratare de apurarme mas en actualizar. Como siempre cualquier consejo me ayuda a mejorar.**

 **Sin mas me despido.**

 **Chao.**


End file.
